


Family.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fight with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it! <3

"Fuck you Dean! I didn't do anything that you wouldn't have done!" I shouted at him.   
"I didn't need your help F/N! I never do!" He yelled back at me as he lashed out and punched the wall next to me. I flinched but held my ground, I was always good at pissing him off.  
"Really? So next time you 'don't need my help' I'll get let three vampires drain you? How's that sound?"   
"I had it under control, I swear you are the most moronic hunter I have ever seen! Cas is a better hunter than you are and he is like a baby in a trench coat right now!" He stormed away from me and walked into the bathroom to get a wet rag for his bleeding shoulder.   
"Well Dean, you taught me how to hunt so if I suck I guess that is on you." I called out to him and I saw him close his eyes for a minute in the mirror. He was trying not to say something awful and I knew it, I should step back.   
"It's not his fault F/N you are to busy trying to prove yourself that you don't think before you act." Sam said to me and I looked over at him.  
"Hey, fuck you too Sam, I don't have to prove myself to anyone! I was a hunter before you assholes and after you both die _again_ I'll still be a fucking hunter." I got up and limped over to where I kept my bag. I was so done with this shit.   
"I'm honestly shocked that you lived as long as you did, Dean's right, Cas has more common sense then you did tonight. You could've been killed and gotten my brother killed along with you."   
"I knew we should have left you at that hotel last year, bringing in new partners never works for us." Dean muttered and I just looked at him before I nodded.   
"Well, let me make it better for you guys then, I'll leave and you wont have to worry about me killing either of you. You know how I hate to cause problems." I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the door. "Oh wait-" I stopped and pulled out the phone from my pocket, the gun from the back of my jeans and stooped to get the knife from my boot before I crossed over to the bathroom. "These are yours Dean." I set them next to him on the counter and walked out the door. I didn't need them or their shit. I am a good hunter, I am strong. I started limping towards my car and I heard Dean shout and loud crashes coming from the room before I heard Sam's voice vibrate through the window. I sighed and put my gear in the trunk, I heard the door to the motel open and I fished through the bag for my phone and a jacket since it was cold. I saw Dean walking over to me and I ignored him.   
"What are you doing?" He asked and I didn't reply. "F/N, You can't leave." I pulled on my- well it used to be Dean's- hoodie and I grabbed my keys and phone before I closed the trunk. "So that's it? You're gonna mess up, get in a fight with us and then just leave?" He ran a hand through his hair and reached out to hold my car door closed before I could open it. "I-F/N look-  
"You said everything you needed to say Dean, you and Sam don't need another back to watch and I get it. Just let it go ok. I am not gonna be a hardship to you guys anymore." I looked at the ground and willed myself to have dry anger because if I started to cry I would be mortified.   
"No."  
"No?" No what? I asked in a resigned voice and sighed at him.  
"No. I'm not gonna 'let it go' I'm not gonna let you go. I am used to being hurt by this shit F/N and you got hurt because yet again I wasn't good enough. You jumped in and if you would have gotten hurt then that would've been on me." He reached out to run his hand down my hair and I just looked away. I was still mad and I didn't know what he wanted me to say.   
"What do you want Dean? You and Sam made it clear that I am not wanted of needed here so why aren't you going to get a busty blonde and a beer as my tail lights fade into the night or whatever? What I choose to do in a fight isn't on you. For fucks sake Dean you and Sammy saved the world at least twice that I know about and you think that you aren't good enough. Its ridiculous." He let out a deep breath and put a hand under my chin, I pulled away from him and turned my back to him.   
"Look, I know that I was a class a dick there but don't do anything dumb because you're mad. You got no where to go." I scoffed and turned to glare at him.   
"Wow that is the second time my intelligence has been questioned and now I you tell me that I am alone in the world. Thanks a lot asshole." I stalked towards him and poked him in the chest. "I know that I am alone, I know that you took me with you because you felt sorry for me, I know that you and Sam see me as a burden and that-Dean fucking Winchester is why I try so hard to keep you and Sam safe. You two need each other more then the world needs me and that is why I do dumb shit to help you both. You're family and I- I love you guys." I felt my eyes tear up and Dean wrapped an arm around me, pulling me against his chest. It was warm and smelled like leather, gunpowder, the apple pie he had earlier. It was Dean.   
"You don't know dick F/N." I laughed softly and sniffled into his shirt. "Sam wanted you to come with us because you were alone, you needed family and that is what you are to him. You're family and it is hard wired in his brain to keep family safe. He knows that you are strong and smart and that you could take him down if you had to but you scared him today. You almost got yourself killed and that would never set well with him even if you did it for me."   
"What am I to you?" I muttered into him shirt and I felt his heart rate pick up.   
"What?"  
"You said I was family to Sam but never said what I was to you."  
"Oh, uh-" He ran a hand through his hair and I felt the awkwardness roll off of him. "Well-" He sighed and pulled back to take my face in his hands. "I don't think of you like Sam does, well at least I hope I don't or this will be awkward."  
"What will be-" He bent down and pressed his lips to mine. _Oh_ I clenched my hands in his shirt and he splayed his hands on my hips. We were both breathing hard when he pulled back and at some point he had boosted me onto the hood of my car. I just looked up at him, his eyes were hooded and dark, it made my heart rate pick up.   
"I'm sorry." He muttered and I nodded.   
"I'm still mad at what you said, but at least now I know why you were such a jerk about it. I'm sorry too." He chuckled and nodded  
"Of course you're still mad, you hold a grudge worse than anyone I've ever met." I laughed and he put his hand on my cheek. "Promise that you'll stop being so reckless." I just gave him a look.  
"I can't. But I can promise to make sure that I really feel like you need help before I get in the way." He sighed and I put my hand on his hip.   
"Are you guys done making out?" I heard and I looked over my shoulder at Sam. I scowled at him and he grimaced.   
"Dude." Dean said  
"I need to get my computer from the car and you two are right in front of the door." I went to slide off the hood but Dean threw me over his shoulder and lugged me back to the motel.   
"Where are we going?" I asked him and he gave me a look.   
"You're not leaving." He said as he tugged me passed Sam and into the room again.  
"Fine, but do I have to sleep on the couch?" He set me on his bed gave me a slow smile and shook his head. I felt my face heat up and regretted asking that question.  
"Are you guys a thing now? I can get another room if need be." Sam said as he looked at me on Dean's bed. He set my bag down on the floor and I just nodded in thanks.   
"Yes and No." Dean said and I looked at him as Sam said   
"Yes what? No what?"  
"Yes were a thing. But no on the extra room." He called out as he went into the bathroom. We were a thing? What kind of thing? I looked at the mirror and saw that it was shattered in the middle, the phone was knocked out of the wall and there was a dent in the bathroom door. I sighed and Sam threw a pillow at me.   
"He didn't react well when you left."   
"Clearly." I muttered and looked away from the dented metal door.   
"I-I'm s-"  
"Save it Sammy. I get it." I held up my hand at him and he just shook his head and came to sit next to me.   
"No. I should have stayed out of it. That was between you and him." I nodded and looked at him.   
"I know what I'm doing. I love you both Sam and if I decide to take a hit for one of you that is on me not you guys. You know why?" He nodded   
"That's what family does." I nodded and he put an arm over my shoulder and kissed my head.   
"Paws off my girl Sammy." Dean said and we both turned to look at him. I laughed and shook my head.   
"I don't recall having that talk." I told him and he raised an eyebrow at me.   
"Well we did, I asked 'Hey F/N wanna be my girl?' and you gasped and said 'Oh Dean! I thought you'd never ask!'" I laughed at the way he flipped his imaginary hair and clasped his hands to his chest.   
"Channeled my inner Scarlett O'Hara huh?' He nodded and smiled. I got up to get some clothes out of my bag. I ruffled Sam's long hair and kissed Dean's cheek as I walked past them. I brushed my teeth and got into the shower, after about five minutes I felt the curtain pull back and had a naked Dean with me. _This was gonna be fun._ Was my last coherent thought as I felt his hands and lips on my skin.


End file.
